Forsaken
by Severed Glass
Summary: Mission incompleted, wounded, and half drown, a certain gundam pilot washes up on shore. (was Black Oblivion)
1. chapter one

Disclaimer - Gundam Wing belongs to its rightful owners.  
  
Forsaken  
  
Chapter One  
  
Sirens blared in my ears like the firing of a shot gun cutting across the crisp night air in long dragged out shots. My feet pounded against the ground in quick repeated motions to keep me moving as fast as my legs would go. As I ran the branches from the trees and the bushes clawed at my face and slashed at my clothing. I couldn't think of the pain, though, I wouldn't allow it. I had trained myself to ignore pain, and one something as petty as branches was something I could take very easily.  
  
Suddenly the sirens stopped. One would normally be relieved by such a thing, but it scared me, made me wonder what was going on, I didn't like not knowing what was happening. The dead silence of the night surrounded me in a cold and hard block of stone. My heart, it pounded so loudly, they would hear it surely. No one could miss such a loud sound echoing in the endless dark. I kept running, despite such a change I kept running. If I got caught I would be a burden to the others; they didn't need another weight on their shoulders. This was my mission and they would not interfere. The best way to not be captured was get as far from the area as possible and then blend in to your surroundings.  
  
Out of nowhere a light flashed and landed right on me, causing me to stop in my tracks. It illuminated my whole body and I had to shield my eyes from the intensity of the light when my eyes had not been used to light at all, much less a spot light. They knew where I was. I silently cursed under my breath. I was going to hell for this. I had failed in my mission it seemed. I squinted and looked forward. A cliff lay on the end. Heh, what had I been planning before? I must have gotten turned around; I could have sworn that there was land this way. I looked up at the tower from which the light shone down on me and I knew that my only escape was just a pit to salty sea waters below. Death was my sentence then? So be it.  
  
I dashed out from under the light despite the thundering voice from the tower telling me to stay where I was until the proper people came to take me. As I ran pain shot through my entire arm and I gripped it, I had been shot. I couldn't stop now, however. I had to keep going, I had no choice. My hand was quickly covered in the warm liquid and as soon as I started to run once more another shot rang out - though this time it landed in my leg causing me to fall face first into the mud. They had a sniper up there, damn them, he seemed to have a pretty bad aim, and it seemed they wanted me alive, good for me, though, they weren't going to get their wish. I heaved my body up onto two legs and started across to the cliff. I ignored the pain as best I could, but two bullet shots were hard to ignore, if I got hit again I don't know if I could keep running. I wasted no time in flinging my body over the edge toward the black waters below. One last shot rang out and I felt it imbed itself in my side. I never remembered hitting the water.  
  
---*---  
  
I was cold. That was the first thing I knew when I began to regain consciousness. I felt so distant from the place upon which I was laying. It was like even though I was apparently lying on ground, I could tell this by what I figured were sharp rocks poking into my flesh. Water must have been around me, for half my face and the rest of my body was covered in a bitter cold. Thankfully, however, my mouth and nose remained out of the water somehow.  
  
I willed my eyes to open, and they wouldn't. I laid there for a minute, I had to get to dry land or I might freeze tonight. This time I forced my eyes open where they met a starry sky. I groaned as I tried to flip myself over to my stomach so I might crawl out of the water - walking was out of the question for fear off too much pain. I immediately regretted the movement and I fell back onto my back rather quickly. Pain shot through all over me, though there were three or four major areas. I didn't want to think about that, I had to get to dry land. I bit my lip and concentrated only on my destination. I rolled to my side, my body felt as thought it was on fire and my vision blurred. Blood started to trickle from my lip where I bit it. I finished the movement onto my stomach. I nearly cried out in pain, but I caught myself. I couldn't let them hear me.  
  
I looked forward and saw that the land was right in front of me. I pressed my hand against the rocky sand under my fingers and did my best to hoist myself onto all fours. My hand fisted around the sopping sand while a tear ran down my face as the blinding pain shot through me again. My vision blurred, but I couldn't give up. I reached out and very slowly made my way down to the shore where the waters became shallower and the sand more frequent instead of rocks.  
  
As soon as I made it completely out of the water I lost all of my strength and landed in the sand. I wasn't far from the water, I hoped that the tide wouldn't come in, I couldn't remember if it came in or out in the mornings, not that it was particularly important.  
  
/Damn am I lucky./ I thought. /I survived. I am actually alive./ Pain shot through my body and I smiled and thought sarcastically before I fell back out of consciousness, /Damn, it sure does feel good to be alive./  
  
---*---  
  
Severed Glass 


	2. chapter two

Disclaimer ~ I do not own anything . . . I am dirt poor at the moment, too . . .  
  
Forsaken  
  
Chapter Two  
  
A dull ringing sound started up in the back of my head and it slowly made its way to a roar. This is what caused me to finally wake from the dreamless unconsciousness I had fallen into. I couldn't open my eyelids, they were too heavy, I couldn't manage such a task. I wanted to yell at whatever was making such a sound to stop. I wanted to sleep . . . that's all, to sleep.  
  
I don't know how long it continued; though it seemed like an eternity it may have been only been a few seconds beyond this black world I was surrounded by. I could hear sounds and I could feel the cold sand beneath my limp form, though it was a distant feeling, something I had to concentrate to notice at all. I couldn't see, however, my eyelids were weights in the bottom of the ocean. I floated in a place between reality and unconsciousness, a place that was unknown to me and also a place where I felt very unwelcome. I was cold and floating in this black nothing. I wanted free, yet, I didn't want to go to the real world that would hurt too much, at least here I didn't feel pain, much.  
  
Finally the ringing stopped, it took long enough, I though partially aggravated. Now maybe I could sleep. I needed all the sleep I could get; I needed energy, something I was desperately lacking. Maybe if I could allow myself to fall deeper into the unconsciousness from which I had been awakened before. Then I could go to sleep.  
  
I started slipping to the side for unconsciousness, though, I quickly felt something pull me back to reality. Something cold gripped me, gripped my body that was so far away and started to pull me up. I was ripped from the state of mid-unconsciousness to reality. Why wouldn't these people let me be? Would they be from Oz? Was I captured and my efforts proved futile?  
  
I felt my body be lifted from the ground by strong arms. Pain shot through my entire body as I was elevated, this proved I was no longer unconscious, such pain would come only from reality. I winced and I believe the arms felt it, for they tensed. I forced my weighted eyelids to open, which they did reluctantly. Through barely opened eyes I could make out blurry images. For some reason my vision wasn't coming in clear. Maybe it was because of the continuous pain searing through my body.  
  
Above me was the blurry face of a ghost. A nearly white blur above me with cold green eyes glared down at me. Damn, I was being taken to the underworld by one of hell's servants.  
  
Its hand was raised where its fingers were extended in front of my face. They lowered and the icy cold skin landed on my forehead. They slid down over my eyes, pulling my eyelids shut. I took this invitation and fell into a deep, dreamless, sleep.  
  
---*---  
  
Warmth: that was the first thing I noticed as I slowly came to. It was such an unusual feeling it took me time to figure out what it even was. I had been cold for so long, I didn't remember this feeling, though I do enjoy it now that it is here. I didn't move, yet being back in this world once again, pain shot through my entire body. I groaned. At least I knew I wasn't dead. Maybe that hadn't been one of hell's servant before.  
  
I opened my weighted eyelids. It took some effort, but they did open. At first my vision was blurry; I had to blink a few times to clear it. I found myself looking up at a brown roof which seemed to be made out of small tree branches laced together unevenly and messily through each other. Mud clay was caked between the branches, to keep out the rain, I guess.  
  
I moved my head to see the rest of the area I was in, ignoring the pain that shot through my entire body as I did so. Three of the sides looked like roof, but the side to which my feet were pointed was not. It would have been exposed to the outside world had there not been a worn- looking sheet covering it. Lastly, I looked down at myself. Something I was dreading. I remembered last night's activities all to well.  
  
My shirt had been removed and all around my torso bandages were messily lined. My left arm was raised in a sling and laid across my chest. A tattered blanket covered my lower half from view. Under me were a couple more blankets to keep me lifted from the rocky ground that surrounded the rest of the strange place.  
  
At least I knew I wasn't captured by Oz, they wouldn't have been this nice to me. The question of who my saviors were kept ringing in my mind. Who was the hell's ghost I saw earlier?  
  
They didn't seem to be here at the moment and I needed to leave. Whoever they were, I was endangering them and as thanks I should leave them. This was the greatest thanks I could give them. I groaned as I tried to pull myself into sitting position. Pain seared through my entire body and I bit my lip to keep from crying out. I felt the warm liquid flow from my lip and down my chin.  
  
Before I could make it to sitting position the sheet that covered the fourth side of the structure was pulled back. Light flooded in from the outside and a teenage girl that looked around 15 or so appeared. Two braids were formed from her long brown hair twisted down three inches or so from her collar bone. She wore a long shirt and tattered t-shirt. On face were freckles and a pair of glass, behind which were very angry looking eyes.  
  
"Just what do you think you are doing?" She asked me, rage obvious in her voice. I couldn't say anything to her, there seemed to be something in my throat. She knelt down beside my half-way sitting up position and pushed on my shoulder to have me fall back to laying. I was rather mad that after all that work of getting to that position she just took me back to where I started, but I didn't get time to complain before she started rambling.  
  
"You idiot! I walk in here and you are trying to sit up. Do you know how badly you are hurt? Do you?" She started and paused, waiting for an answer that I didn't give. "You have three bullet wounds! Not to mention that a couple ribs are cracked, your left ankle is broken and there is a welt on your head the size of Japan itself!"  
  
She stood up and walked out the door. "I will be right back, and don't you even dare think of sitting up! When I get back, you better have a whole explanation on why you were trying to sit up in the first place, and it better be good! 'Cause if you want to leave so badly we will gladly put back by the water." She huffed and muttered something that sounded like 'teenage egos' as she walked out the door.  
  
I laid back, a bit surprised at what had happened. She sounded like a mother. She was my age, if not a year or so younger and she scolded me like a mother to her son. A laugh formed in the back of my throat and made its way out. I didn't know what was so funny; I didn't really care, either. I hadn't laughed in a long time, oh how I missed the feeling. I enjoyed the laugh while it lasted, though it was only for a short while before I fell into a coughing fit from it. My whole body shook as I coughed. I couldn't stop coughing, one by one the coughing kept coming. I felt helpless as I lay gasping for air between each cough.  
  
"What the-?" She came storming into the structure once again, this time a pan in one hand and a rag in the other. She came to my side, dropped the pan and placed the rag on top of it. She put her arms around my shoulders and slowly lifted me from the ground. My entire chest hurt more from the coughing than this motion, so I allowed it. She took the rag from the pan and soaked it in the liquid that was inside. She raised it to my mouth and squeezed it dropping a few cool water droplets into the back of my throat, which I swallowed greedily. After a few times of this my fit stopped. She laid me back down on the blankets like an infant while she cursed under her breath.  
  
"Are you going to live?" She questioned me with a raised eyebrow. I didn't bother answer. She looked at the pan and sighed. "I didn't bring this for that reason, but I guess that it is good that I had it ready. I planned to use it to bring down your fever and the swelling of the welt on your forehead." She shrugged and dipped the rag into the water, wrung it out and dabbed it across my forehead. The cool rag upon my head caused me to shiver.  
  
I looked up at the girl. I felt like an infant. I did not like this feeling of helplessness, though I did not have much of a choice until I got better. This thought reminded me that I must be leaving soon. I was still a danger to her.  
  
I hadn't the time to think about it before, but as I look up at her, she wasn't the hell's servant that had found me. Where was the one who brought me here? I must thank him before I leave. My thoughts were interrupted by the mother-like girl.  
  
"Do you talk?" She inquired. "You haven't said anything at all."  
  
"Yes, I talk." I informed her, my voice raspy from not being used in a while.  
  
She was about to open her mouth to say something when a cry came from outside. "Fish! We're baaaack!"  
  
A smile appeared on the girl in front of me, and she stood up, pulling the sheet that covered the entrance to go outside. "I'll be right back," She shot me one last glare before she turned and left. "Don't even think of moving."  
  
I did as she said and just laid there, though I had troubles relaxing. It wasn't that I wasn't tired, quite on the contrary, if I closed my eyes I was afraid that I might be out once again, so I was careful to keep my eyes open. I couldn't relax because of habit. I was somewhere with people I didn't know and didn't trust despite their help. I don't trust anyone, when trust is given out, it is broken and then you just go through more pain. I also didn't know how many of them they were, what they would want from me, and where I was. So many unanswered questions forced me to stay awake despite my body screaming at me to rest.  
  
Since I refused to fall asleep I listened to the voices outside.  
  
"He's awake." That was the girl in the room. I recognized her voice immediately. Though the next one was completely alien to me, not that I expected to know it, either, I was with people I had never met before.  
  
"Ah, so Sleeping Beauty decided to join the world of the living. Took him long enough. For a little while I thought that you might have killed your patient, Doctor Fishy." The male voice laughed at his own joke, and I sensed a bit of an Irish accent in his voice.  
  
"You really want me to kill someone? Why don't I kill you then?" The girl said through clenched teeth.  
  
"I'd rather you didn't." He said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Okay, guys, cut it out." A new voice entered the conversation. This one was male, also and it was deeper than the other two. "Fish, how's he doing?  
  
"He'll live."  
  
"Mind if I talk to him?" His voice was strong and demanding, yet at the same time he questioned the others. From his voice I could tell he was the leader.  
  
"Go ahead, he doesn't say much. He said two words when I was with him, you can try to get more out of him."  
  
This was getting annoying. Did they not know I could hear them? Or did they enjoy talking about someone as though they weren't there? I shook my head and decided to just ignore it. They were coming in and they were going to ask questions, what would I say? I couldn't tell them the truth. That would put them in even more danger than me just being here. I would have to lie, I wouldn't feel bad about it, and after all, I'd be much happier if I didn't know anything.  
  
Three people walked through the door, all eyes on me. I felt very small under their gazes - an ant under a microscope. There were two new people along with the girl. A red-head that looked to be thirteen or so with freckles dabbed across his cheeks. A black bandana was tied around his head which his red hair was tossed around messily. The smile on his face seemed to reach up to his eyes, I could tell already that he was one of those people who just never stopped smiling and always had a joke ready. I looked into his eyes, however, and I could see deep pain. One word came to mind as I looked at him with his smile and forlorn eyes: Duo.  
  
Some thought that he was always happy and didn't have a care in the world. They were wrong; they never looked deep into his eyes. A smile and a joke covered everything up, when in the end, it made him even sadder.  
  
The next one was the one which I guessed was the leader. He looked only my age, give or take a year. He wore no smile and his brown hair was flung about his head wildly. There was something in his deep blue eyes that reminded me of water. When he looked at me, I could see that he was looking straight though me. There was a distant look in his eyes.  
  
They all knelt down beside me. If I wouldn't have been afraid of the pain that would sear through my body as soon as I moved I would have scooted away. I didn't like to be this close to people, it frightened me. All the same, I looked them in the eyes fearlessly.  
  
"How are you feeling on this fine mid-winter morning, young Sleeping Beauty?" The redhead joked. I didn't even bother to answer that.  
  
"I am Bang." The leader looked down at me. He then pointed to the girl, and then next to the redhead. "That's Fish and Stormy."  
  
I nodded, showing that I recognized that they were there and who they were.  
  
"I am not going to ask you for your name, as you can tell none of us go by our real names." The leader continued, I had to raise an eyebrow at this. To my clan names were very important, I didn't understand why they didn't use them. As if reading my mind he continued. "I can't really explain why, we just buried them with our past. Do you wish to tell us your name? If not, we don't mind."  
  
"I would rather not tell you my name." I choked out. It was true, I didn't want them to know what my name was, I was going to make one up, but this policy they seemed to have made it easier.  
  
"Another no-namer, eh? You will fit right in!" Stormy laughed, running a hand through his red-hair. He then looked questioning upon me. "You're Chinese, right?" I only nodded. "Then we can call you dragon! That suit you? 'Cause we said we didn't need your name, though we need to call you something. That would just be a mess if we had to point at you every time and say 'hey you'"  
  
I didn't say anything. If that was what they wanted to call me, that was fine.  
  
"Do you want to tell us what happened to you? We won't force you to." The girl, who I now knew was Fish, fiddled with her skirt as she questioned me. I never noticed it before, but they practically wore rags. The girl wore what was once a white t-shirt and a skirt that ran to her ankles, not complete without torn sleeves and miss-matched holes in the skirt.  
  
Stormy wore jeans that were obviously too short for him, they didn't even reach his ankles and his worn long sleeved shirt had one sleeve ripped nearly to the elbow. Bang had a plaid shirt and torn jeans that were, unlike Stormy's, too long.  
  
These were homeless kids. I couldn't be more of a burden on them, I would leave tonight.  
  
Considering how long it was taking me to answer, I guess they gave up and decided I wasn't going to answer at all. Just then a small girl with her blond hair in two pigtales ran through the sheet-door, dragging someone behind her. Through the doorway entered a boy with blond hair it was nearly white and very pale skin. Green eyes emotionlessly stared at me.  
  
This was the hell's servant that had found me.  
  
---*--- Severed Glass  
  
This is six pages and should make up for the shortness of chapter one, and if you noticed I did rename it from Black Oblivion to Forsaken. And I know there isn't much angst now, but trust me, there will be next chapter. Also, feel free to REVIEW!!! (no I am not a pitiful person just begging for reviews, I am a pitiful writer just begging for reviews!) ^.- Now I must be going, Until next time . . . 


End file.
